A Long Night
by FireKat
Summary: Jim finds out that he's in for a long night. Friendship fic. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: alas, I do not own them!! But if offered, I'd take them in heartbeat!! ^^  
  
A/n: this is just a quick little ficlet that popped into my head ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pace pace pace pace. Thump. Taktaktaktak. Screech. Pace pace pace pace. Munch, munch. Pace pace pace. Thump. Taktaktaktak. Screech. Pace pace pace... Jim suddenly sat up, not able to bear another minute of the repetitive sounds he'd been hearing all night. He stood up and quickly threw on his robe.  
  
Going down stairs he saw familiar brown locks floating around a head that was moving rapidly back and forth. As he watched, his partner paced from the stairs to the end of the dinning room table and back. Suddenly he threw himself into a chair and typed for a moment. Just as quickly Blair pushed back the chair and was up again pacing. Abruptly he stopped, grabbed something off the table and tossed it in his mouth. Crunching was heard as Blair resumed his pacing. Jim watched this odd behavior for a few more minutes before deciding to brave the obviously wound anthropologist.  
  
He stepped off the last stair to the floor. "Hey Chief. What's going on?" Blair didn't seem to notice him as he continued to pace the floor. Jim could now clearly see his lips and saw that they were moving rapidly, as if Blair were talking to himself. However, no matter how hard Jim listened he couldn't hear what was being said.  
  
The detective took a few steps forward, right into the path of his madly pacing friend. "Chief!" Jim put a hand on the shorter mans' shoulder.  
  
Startled blue eyes looked up from the floor. "Huh?! Oh, Jim. Hey man what are you doing up?" Blair started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
Jim cocked an eyebrow. "I think the better question is, what are you doing?" Jim released Blair's shoulder and crossed his arms, waiting for a reply.  
  
Blair looked up and grinned. "Well you see I was just thinking about this case we're working on and how the social structure is like the natives in..."  
  
Jim cut him off. "This couldn't wait until morning? It's.." He trailed off as he zeroed in on the clock in the kitchen. "Three a.m."  
  
Blair ducked his head. "Oh geeze. Sorry man. I just.. 'Ya know, it just hit me and I had to get it out and I couldn't stop and more ideas just kept coming to me." Blair started to pace again. "I mean just think of the impact that minute changes could have..."  
  
Jim squinted as he took in the madly pacing brunette. Something was off. It wasn't unusual for Blair to have ideas and be up late at night; but even he was usually in bed by two.  
  
Blair continued his ranting as he paced pausing occasionally to glance at his laptop on the table. He suddenly stopped, grabbed something from the table and chucked it in his mouth. Jim stared at his hyper active partner a moment longer and then walked to the table.  
  
"...Oh man Jim, just think about it! And then I was thinking that we could.." Blair continued to pace and ramble as Jim picked up a small container off the table. He read the label and grimaced.  
  
"Hey Chief?" Jim turned with the container still in his hands. "Chief?" Blair didn't seem to hear as he started waving his hands dramatically to prove a point. "Sandburg!" Jim reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
Blair came to an abrupt stop and looked up at his tall companion. "Yea?"  
  
Jim held out the container. "Where did you get these?"  
  
Blair peered dazedly at it. "Oh one of my students gave it to me as a present." He looked up and grinned.  
  
"When did they give it to you?"  
  
The shorter man blinked and thought about it. "Today, at my last class."  
  
Jim's frown deepened. "And when did you start eating them?"  
  
Blair started to frown too and pulled his arm away. "Uh, I don't know man. After dinner I think."  
  
Jim winced. "Are you sure?"  
  
Blair shrugged. "Yea pretty sure. Why?"  
  
Jim set the container down and leaned against the table. "Do you have any idea how many you've had?"  
  
Blair shrugged again and started fidgeting. "No. Not really."  
  
Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sat there quietly for a few minutes while Blair continued to fidget. "I don't suppose you feel the least bit tired?" Jim knew it was a futile question, but he just had to ask.  
  
"No man." Blair squirmed around a bit. "What's up?" Jim sighed again and scrubbed at his face.  
  
Finally Blair exploded and started pacing again. "So anyway I was thinking that if we could."   
  
Jim tuned him out as he hung his head in defeat. The notoriously hyperactive anthropologist had consumed almost an entire pound of chocolate covered espresso beans in the last few hours. He sighed again and whispered to himself, "It's going to be a long night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hope you like ^^  
  
this was inspired by myself being hyper and babbling. And then I thought about chocolate coffee beans and what I'd be like if I ate them.. then I thought about what Blair would be like on them ^^  
  
please review!!!!! 


End file.
